


The Mysterious New Girls in Stiles High

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Bratz - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Summary: A new family of six girls and their older sister have moved into an old Victorian Style Mansion in the Historical Area of Stylesville with a painful secret they'd rather not have plastered in the media, while Burdine and the Tweevils desperately try to uncover the painful secret so they can expose it write about it in Your Thing Magazine along with the reason behind there being no parents in the lives of the girls.





	The Mysterious New Girls in Stiles High

**It was a stormy day in Stilesville and while school was in session, a family of seven females was busy running in and out of an old Victorian Style Mansion unloading various sized plastic wrapped boxes and totes from a fleet of moving trucks parked outside the living room's jumbo sliding glass doors to the elevator that went to the upper floors of the house until at long last, well past two thirty in the afternoon after unpacking since midnight, the last tote was placed on the plastic drop sheet on the living room floor,the very last moving van was cleaned out,had it's ramp retracted and the drivers were given the all clear to leave to return the rented trucks back to the rental depot.**

**Heaving the last two heavy totes to the elevator and sliding in around them to get to the button panel, a sunshine blond haired girl reached out and pushed the button to close the doors then hit the Attic Button feeling as the elevator swiftly climbed up to the highest point of the house then stopped as the doors opened up revealing her bedroom filled to the rafters with unpacked totes,boxes,towers,her bed frame,mattress,foundation,dressers,armoir,entertainment center,computer desk,drafting table,sewing table and floor to ceiling book cases.**

**Aerrow looks around her room and thinks:** _Just great, no one thought to assemble the furniture so that everything would be ready for when I started unpacking the totes,towers, boxes nad bags! I have no idea where the tool kit is in this mess!_ **(Hears someone knocking on her bedroom door and says)** Yeah, door's open if you can get in.

 **Arianna shoves Aerrow's door open and says:** HOLY COW! Didn't they set things up while they were here?

 **Aerrowscoffs saying:** That's what I asked and they said it was an extra $350 to set things up. My shelves are already set up, they just had to set them against the wall one beside the other, the entertainment stand went directly across from the foot of the bed, my drafting table went over in the corner on the left, the sewing table goes over in the alcove, my computer table for my desktops 

**Arianna** : Yeah that goes over against that weirdly angled wall, your armoire should have been in the other alcove everything is clearly labled on the diagram, it wouldn't have taken more than fifteen minutes to put the fully assembled furniture in it's place. The bed is easy, you just need to slip the sides into their spots on the head and foot boards and put the foundation and mattress in place and it was done. You've gotta be starving, we weren't exactly able to stop for breakfast or lunch. So how about we order pizza for supper? Say around six thirty seven?

 **Alicia comes in and says:** Sounds great, but has anyone found the bathroom? I can't keep runnin outside to the garden to pee! Especially in the rain! Arianna you grew up in this house, where's the bloody bathroom?!

 **Arianna:** You know that weird door down the hall that you can't figure out?

 **Alicia:** Yeah what--oh for pete's sake! That's the bathroom! The problem is, the door's locked or jammed! No one can get in to use it!

 **Arianna heaves a sigh,pulls out a flat head screw driver and says:** Take this, insert it into the lock and turn it clockwise. The door _will_ open.

 **Alicia takes the flathead and says:** Oh thank goodness!I'll be back to help you put your stuff where it should have gone when the movers were up here. **(Heads out of Aerrow's room and back down the hall to the door that wouldn't open,sticks the flat head screw driver into the lock and turns it to the right until she heard the lock click then pulled the door open saying)** Whoo-hoo! Bathroom is officially open ladies! **(Finds the light switch on the wall to the left and turns it on saying)** I take that back ladies, do _not_ come in here to use any facilities. They need serious upgrading, there's no toilet. Just a tub with no way to fill it up.

 **Arianna heaves a sigh saying:** Oh right, now I remember why mom always said not to use that bathroom. Grandma Annie never upgraded anything, she left everything the way her mother's mother's mother's mother had it. She absolutley refused to do any upgrading no matter how many notices of safety violations she got. If it was good enough for great great great great grandma to raise her family in, it was good enough to pass down to the next oldest daughter for her to give to her daughter and so on and so on. Well looks like for now, we'll lock up the house and go find a hotel to stay in where we can all have a shower. For now grab the suitcase with your clothes and stuff in it and meet downstairs, we'll stop at the library to use their internet to find a hotel and book us rooms to stay in.

 **Amanda comes into Aerrow's room with her phone and says:** I've found us a hotel to stay at! Stylesville Inn, we passed it on the way here. It's downtown, we can get a suite of rooms for all of us. Since we are on mom and dad's credit cards as verified users, we can use dad's golden master card to get a suite of rooms until we get everything unpacked or we can use mom's platinum master card and book the rooms using dad's unlimted gold master card and fund the renovations of the bathroom since mom updated everything else except the bathroom down the hall. Great grandma refused to allow her to install indoor plumbing anywhere other than the kitchen and basement, that was the end of the discussion. Mom and aunt Allison could install plumbing _only_ in the Kitchen and Basement, no where else, great grandma Annie argued it would _decrease_ the value of the house if there were updates done to it. I'm amazed that Grandma Ashley allowed mom to keep this house as a back up incase of emergency. I had actually been in the process of buying this place from mom before I was raped and became pregnant with this one, then all of a sudden Grandma turned around and put a stop to the sale saying that since she doesn't believe in rape, she couldn't live with the fact that I was going to be a single mother raising a baby on my own nor could she bear the 'humiliation' of allowing an unwed pregnant woman live in the house she was brought up in with two parents. Which is a crock of manuer! Great-great grandma Alexis was a single mother raising twelve kids after her husband ran off with another woman, great grandma Annie was a single mother by choice of her older brothers and father. The man she was courting wasn't good enough for their 'Little Princess' so they chased him off, Grandma Amy was a single mother because her fiance decided to leave her eight months pregnant at the alter and ran off with grandma Amy's sister who was also pregnant with his child so mom and aunt Allison are _half_ siblins and cousins at the same time, same father different but related mothers or so says Aunt Catherine.

 **Aerrow scoffs saying:** mom and aunt Allison are full sisters, grandpa didn't run off with grandma Amy's sister, grandpa drove her to the hospital because she went into anaphylaxis shock after a wasp stung her. 


End file.
